Forbidden Love
by river of the sand
Summary: Dramione. Draco and Hermione have always been at loggerheads in one way or another, but when she is assigned to help rehabilitate him after the war, what will Draco do when he realises he loves her?
1. I Dare You To Take Me On

**Author's Notes: I love the Dramione pairing, so enjoy. It's almost a lemon, but hopefully not OOC. What do you think?**

Chapter One. I Dare You To Take Me On

_Draco Malfoy had her right where he wanted her. Hermione Granger, in all her protests and verbal attacks on his character could also no longer deny their attraction. He was exploring underneath her clothes with his hands, kissing her passionately as his body pressed up against hers. They both wanted this, so there was no reason to put it off any longer. _

_She moaned into his mouth, gripping him fiercely as his right hand caressed her left breast, his other hand heading south. Approaching her knickers, his fingers slid under the cotton material; the arousing massage a far greater pleasure than she would have imagined possible. _

_As he probed her and prepared her for the penetration, she lost herself in his arms, in those dazzling eyes, and could not imagine a better person to lose her virginity to._

_She forgot her hatred for this arrogant man, and pushed aside any lingering resentment for his past transgressions. In her ecstasy and uncontrollable pleasure, he had already been forgiven. Those events that had led to this instance, this beautiful moment, they were what stayed with her. How had she found herself in this embrace, the road to this undying love, this inconceivable yearning? _

_She gripped him tighter, shifting against her office desk to give him a better angle on her._

_Well, it had really begun here, in this very office..._

**X X X**

It was over. Voldemort was dead. But still, the work wasn't done. Hermione had completed her final year at Hogwarts – all students were required to repeat, due to the unreasonable treatment of the curriculum while those Death Eaters had been in charge – and by the time she was considering taking Kingsley up on his offer, was already working at the Ministry for Magic. It had undergone changes, finally putting the right person in charge.

So now, she was the head of the new department at the ministry that everyone was talking about. The Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation was basically a go-between the departments. The way Kingsley explained to her, her job was to liaise between the departments, but it was more than that. For generations, the departments had operated independently, answering only to their head and the Minister for Magic himself. But now the new regime dictated that some sort of overview would become necessary. It sounded boring, but the plus side was that Hermione had finally found a position in the ministry that was dedicated to improving the way things worked. There had been similar thoughts in the past to incorporate such a feature, mostly after the first time Voldemort had attempted to take over, but mumblings and misgivings had silenced that idea. Now however, was the time for such a change.

This made her think of her friends, and where they all were now.

Ronald was being his usual difficult self, eager to start his career in Quidditch, joining the team for England within a week of trying out. He wanted her to move in with him and leave London, only a week after she'd moved back in to the city. After all his complaining, their subsequent arguments and talk of the future, there was no getting around the fact that their lives were heading in different directions.

Harry of course, was qualifying for his Auror licence, landing his dream job and looking for a place to move to now that he was free of the Dursleys and had decided _not_ to make number twelve Grimmauld Place his official residence. Ginny was still living at the Burrow, but Hermione believed it would not be long before they started to look for a place together.

Love was in the air and those two were taking full advantage of that fact.

Meanwhile, Hermione had a bit of a problem herself.

"Granger!"

The Malfoy family was currently under review for their part in the rise of Voldemort, and had been for months now. So as Draco Malfoy approached Hermione, it was done with trepidation and a furtive glance at the doorway, where his escorts stood, waiting for him. Being followed by ministry hounds was getting on his nerves.

"What is it Malfoy?" Hermione was irritated that he had the gall to enter her office without the proper greeting. She _was_ his boss, after all.

His transfer to her department was not his idea. It was a part of his so called rehabilitation for his part in the attempted takeover of the Death Eaters. He had testified to keep himself out of Azkaban, but it was Potter's testimony that had given him his freedom. His father and mother were under an indefinite house arrest for their transgressions, and had avoided Azkaban in much the same way Draco had. But Draco often found himself _wishing_ he shared their punishment. He was a Malfoy, not a lackey!

According to Kingsley, the new Minister for Magic, he and others like him were being given this opportunity to wipe the slate clean. If he kept this up, he would be able to join the rest of the Wizarding community and the blight on his record would be expunged. Basically, this was his last chance to put all that behind him. His parents however, would forever be judged for their involvement.

So it was with the greatest restraint that Draco spoke to the Mudblood, remembering to not use that term, no matter how much he wanted to. "This report you told me to write is ridiculous," he said, throwing it down on her desk.

The parchments knocked over her own work but she moved the ink bottle out of the way just in time. She sighed. "It's just a review on your work. You might be pleasantly surprised by what you read when I hand in your evaluation to the Auror Office. Now would you be so kind as to take the papers back, and get out of my office!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was joking, she had to be – since when did she ever write a good report about _him_? What was the matter? Wasn't Weasley giving her a good thrust at home? He snickered at that.

"And what's so funny, Malfoy?"

Draco lost his smirk. "Nothing." He snapped up his half written report and stalked out.

Hermione growled after him. _'Why me?'_

**X X X**

Hermione was staring out the window at the fake outside wondering what to do. Draco was becoming more and more obtuse and disrespectful, but she didn't want to put that in her report. He'd probably just get a reprimand, but she did not trust him enough to think he would stop there. Harry had asked her to help him. His testimony was worth a lot of weight. In fact, so many of the changes in the ministry were because of that meeting he had had with Kingsley shortly after the fall of Voldemort.

She sighed, drinking her pumpkin juice thoughtfully. Not everyone was happy with the new regime of course, Draco was proof of that, but things _had_ to change. It was for close to a year that Voldemort had controlled everything the ministry did and if they didn't change things, people might begin to fall back on the old rules, and all the good Harry and Kingsley had done in that meeting would have been for nothing. Still, perhaps they were moving _too_ fast.

She mused on that for a bit before there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

His name was Rotgar, and for the entire length of the Death Eater reign, he had been under the Imperius curse. He was a scruffy fellow, with vacant eyes, curse, or no curse. He had the overall look of a man who had spent years on the streets. In fact, he made Hermione think of a decent version of Wormtail.

"Yes," she said when he just stood there, "what is it?"

He shook himself. "Ma'am, there is a disturbance with one of your charges. Down in the cannery."

Cannery? Right, he probably meant the employee lounge. She supposed it was too much for him to remember. And he used to work in a food production business, so that was how he made the connection. She wondered if he was a Squib, but it would be indecent of her to ask.

"Okay," she said and stood up. "Show me."

She didn't know why she was surprised. Draco Malfoy was abusing someone clearly from Magical Maintenance about the windows, or something. His escorts were just standing there. It wasn't in their job description to get involved. Hermione strode across to him, saying his name, her voice commanding and loud.

He turned around and, upon spotting her, a look of sheer fright crept over him.

"Oh relax Malfoy," she said, rather enjoying his abject fear. "Get your backside up to my office now!"

"Right Granger," he retorted, having recovered slightly from the initial shock. "And which one would that be? The minister's or Potter's?"

He immediately regretted his words. People scampered as she bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY MALFOY? ARE YOU DISOBEYING YOUR CASE MANAGER? I'LL HAVE YOU LOCKED IN CHAINS FOR THIS!"

He ran from her sight, the escorts following suit. Hermione took a deep, calming breath before marching angrily back to her office. She was going to make Harry pay for putting her in this position.

**X X X**

The letter read something like this:

'_Attention: Secretary for the Head of the Auror Office, Ministry of Magic._

_Re: Evaluation Case Report 401-526: Draco Malfoy. _

_After much deliberation and revising of the performance of Draco Malfoy, it is therefore the opinion Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation, that one Draco Malfoy be reprimanded and responsibility for him be returned to the Auror Office._

_His attitude is poor and he resists all attempts to help him better his performance. I believe he would be better suited to finish off his assessment and subsequent rehabilitation in an environment outside of the Ministry for Magic. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger, Head of the Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation._

It wasn't what she had been wanting to say, but after this last stunt, he left her little choice. If Draco Malfoy could not be taught restraint and humility here, then his rehabilitation was a complete failure. She was sure however, that their history was preventing Draco from respecting her – that and he probably still thought of her as nothing more than a Mudblood.

She shivered with revulsion at even the thought of that word. It was so disgusting.

Hermione affixed her letter to the Interdepartmental Memo Sheet and waved her wand at it. In no time, it would reach the Auror Office and this nasty affair would be done with. She glanced at Draco. He was sitting on the single lounge chair in the corner of her office, pretending to care more about his cuticles than her report. His feigned boredom was just another aspect to the swagger of his demeanour that had annoyed her for so many years.

"You'll be pleased to know you won't have to put up with me for much longer," she said. "I'm sure they'll reassign you somewhere you'll be more comfortable."

He looked up at her. "Whatever Granger, just admit you can't hack it. My being here unnerves you and you'd rather give up and run away like a filthy Muggle."

She stood up angrily, but he didn't flinch at her glare this time. "You want to use your wand on me," he said coldly. "You want to make me beg for mercy." He stood up and narrowed his eyes at her. "I dare you to recall that memo and take me on Granger. Or are you too chicken?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She definitely wasn't chicken. "Alright Malfoy, you're on."

**X X X**

**Author's Notes: So the pieces are set and the beginning is done. More romance to come. So, tell me what you think. Do you love?**


	2. Tears In The Rain

**Author's Notes: Dramione, of course, with more romance, but not lemon. That will come later, promise.**

**Thanx for the attention (story alerts, favourite author...). Please Review. Nothing compares!**

**Hugs and Kisses for when you review! Lol. :]**

Chapter Two. Tears In The Rain.

We stare into each other's eyes, and let the darkness fade away

And as you cry silent tears, I find the words I want to say

I believe in our love, and all the good things you've tried to do

I want to see your miracle, because most of all, I believe in you

_The rain was coming down hard now, but the two figures on the ground did not move. Blood everywhere, the downpour was washing away the filth, but the smell lingered in the air. Hermione Granger was crying. She was actually crying over Draco Malfoy. His body was motionless under hers as she had flung her arms across his chest and could not bear to pull away. She had tried everything, but had no experience in the medical field. Was this how it was supposed to end?_

_He murmured unintelligibly and she gasped. He was breathing. She waved her wand at him, saying his name over and over. Draco was barely breathing, but at least he was still alive. She cast her spells again, just to be safe, and his eyes flickered open weakly._

"_Granger?" He could barely make the sound._

'_You're still weak,' she said, glad he could not distinguish her tears from the rain. She just hoped her face was not flushed or puffy. _

_He smiled. He actually smiled. "You look ridiculous."_

_She laughed softly. "You're not looking so good yourself."_

_He moaned. "Death Eaters."_

"_Yes, I know. They're dead now. But it was just a small group of the ones loyal to the Death Eaters remember? All the real Death Eaters were killed at Hogwarts, but there are still loyalists who never wore the mark. The ministry is just about done tracking them all down. Draco?" She couldn't hide the concern in her voice as he closed his eyes._

"_Stop your whining Granger," he said, too exhausted to keep his eyes open. "You saved my life. Thank you."_

**X X X **

It had happened shortly after Voldemort's final death. That was when Draco Malfoy had died. He was not one for melodrama, and thinking about that day, when his heart had stopped, while staring into the eyes of Hermione Granger, he was reminded of how she had come to his rescue, and why he had no desire to hurt her for her impudence. He used to want to hurt her and still acted like being in the same room as her revolted him; he even pretended to himself that he did.

They had both agreed without words to put that day behind them. But sometimes in moments like these, when he stood staring at her, he could not help the flow of images into his mind.

His thoughts were hurtful enough, and he even forgot at times that she now made him feel like all the air had gone out of his lungs and the memory of how upset she had seemed, finding him on the forest floor still affected him.

Being hauled in front of the minister for magic, and hearing Potter stand up for him, he had _hated_ feeling like that. The lover of mudbloods and muggles had saved _him_. He had been running from Death Eater loyalists shortly before the final hearing that would see him a free man.

Why hadn't he noticed what he was feeling? It was not like him to be so stupid.

He had been fighting it, ever since that day, and even more since the trials in which both she and Harry Potter had come to his rescue again, giving the court a reason to pardon him, as though he were their best friend. It was too bad they didn't feel the same way about his parents.

This was why, when he issued his dare to Granger about sticking with his rehabilitation, he did so with a sneer on his mouth. He was still pushing the thoughts away, and ignoring the way his heart leapt when she sighed at him.

Granger had just accepted his dare and he wasn't just sneering, he tried to work a smirk onto his lips as well. She recalled the memo she had just sent off to inform the head of the Auror Office of her desire to be rid of him on one condition.

"I've got some homework for you Malfoy," she said wickedly, delighted when his smirk twisted into a grimace. "And you can do it now. Go home and write up an essay –"

"No way Granger!" He snapped, still standing closer to the door than to her desk. "I'm not in school anymore. You can forget that particular fantasy!"

She leant forward, leaning onto her desk with both hands faced down. "Fantasy? You think it's a fantasy of mine to want to teach you some manners? Clearly your parents fell short on _that_ one."

"Don't you _dare_ Granger. Leave my parents out of this one."

"No. You want to mouth off and say whatever you want, giving me a reason to want to have nothing to do with you? Then this is _my_ snappy retort!"

He opened his mouth to complain again, but at the sight of her smiling suddenly at him he relented. "Alright Granger, you got me. Okay, so this dare goes both ways. Neither of us is holding back, and we'll see who breaks first, shall we?"

She stood straight, folding her arms over her chest, still smiling. "And you _will_ do the essay; one and a half parchment length in _small_ plain writing on where you want your rehabilitation to lead you. I'll give you the rest of today and tonight, and expect it to be done by the morning."

"What? That's not enough time!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not doing it."

Hermione stepped out from behind her desk menacingly, though despite her intention, there was no viciousness in her voice. "You _will_, Draco Malfoy." She advanced toward him, removing her wand from her pocket, but not raising it to attack. _He_ was not allowed a wand right now.

His eyes widened at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"It's my word against yours, Malfoy." She reminded him. "And who will they believe do you think?"

Draco groaned outwardly, but inwardly he couldn't help but smile to himself. She was certainly no chicken. "Okay, okay, just don't _curse_ me."

**X X X **

Having left Hermione's office, Malfoy did as he was told and left the ministry for the day. His ministry appointed hounds were still _hounding_ him however, and when he got home, Draco found his parents already waiting for him.

Ever since that day at Hogwarts, when they had ran like mad through the castle looking for him instead of helping Voldemort, everything had changed. Okay, his father still reserved that special Malfoy sneer for him that he always did, but they both were still happy to see him.

Narcissa was coping the least with the indefinite house arrest, not able to go out and buy new things, but they had been allowed to delegate these tasks to a new house elf who was removed from its employ at the ministry to help out. With Granger at the ministry, it would only be a matter of time before they'd have to send Draco. They appreciated what had been done for him, but were expecting more.

"Mother, father," Draco said, removing his coat and frowning at his escorts. They followed him everywhere except the bathroom. He shivered.

"Draco dear," Narcissa said as Lucius nodded in restrained concern at his son – his idea of 'hello'. "You're back early, how was your day?" She asked, mothering him.

"Typical," he said. "Do this, do that, now bend over backwards." He growled. "At least I get to go out. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said. "Come on, we were about to have a late lunch."

Life in the Malfoy manor was so different now. His mother had always been the softer of them but now she positively coddled him. It was her way of compensating he supposed, and making up for the fact that she and his father were really the ones responsible for the slander on the Malfoy name.

She bored him with talk about his future and as she rambled on about all the pureblood girls out there that might suit him, Draco's thoughts lingered on the essay Granger had set for him.

It was so ridiculous: where _could_ this rehabilitation take him? He'd get a wand made for one thing, and a full pardon. Beyond that, he hadn't really thought about it.

"Are you okay Draco?" His mother interrupted his thoughts. His father stared at him expressionless.

"Yes of course," he said dismissively. "I was just thinking."

"About what dear?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. May I be excused?"

They looked concerned. This time it was his father who responded. "Of course, Draco."

The escorts remained in the hallway as he entered his room and he wondered if they ever slept. Draco was thinking about Hermione Granger again, her face swimming about in his mind's eye. He couldn't help himself around her, and always reverted to the manner in which he treated her during their Hogwarts days. But now, alone in his room and rummaging around for some parchment , all his inhibitions just fell away (there was no way he was going to get it from their storeroom and have to explain to his parents _why_ he was doing an essay for Hermione Granger).

He wrote about his thoughts of following in his father's footsteps, at least where the ministry was concerned, and thought about Hermione's smile, the seductive way she held her hands on her hips. He measured the parchment to get the right length and couldn't stop the images of himself kissing Hermione from popping into his head.

It was so strange to be thinking these thoughts, but it felt so _right_ at the same time.

'_Like my parents would ever let it happen,' _he thought rationally.

They had always been stuck on him marrying a pureblood. And then there was Hermione herself. She had been crying thinking he was dead, in the forest that day. Sure, his heart had stopped, but her spells had started it again. He smiled at that. But still, she had chosen to forget it, so there was no way she'd let him reignite that, was there?

Draco sighed. It had been painful, running away from what he had assumed were Death Eaters swearing revenge on the Malfoy family. He closed his eyes. He remembered it well.

**X X X ****Flashback ****X X X**

There seemed no end to them. The Death Eaters were everywhere. Draco Malfoy was running for his life, through woods and mud. Voldemort was dead, and masked men in dark cloaks like the ones worn by Death Eaters (perhaps those left behind on the mission to attack Hogwarts looking for Harry Potter) knew _they_ would soon follow. So this was a last, desperate attempt to go down fighting. Perhaps they thought that Voldemort would again return, as he had done before. They screamed his name in that taunting way that Death Eaters do and he realised, they had been searching for him!

What was their intention, to kill him and try to find a way to bring Voldemort back? It was impossible. Draco had a hearing in the morning, so maybe they were trying to stop that.

Either way, he had to get away from them. The Dark Mark on his arm no longer hurt, seeing as though its master was gone, but a strange sensation had started along his arm, and he remembered that that last curse had grazed his arm. With no wand to speak of, he was a frightful sight; with his protective escorts dead, he was now on his own.

He whimpered, lashing out at the tree branches with his uninjured arm in a blind panic and wincing every time his other arm started to sting. The curse was reaching through him, numbing his skin as it went; the pain was coming from the graze it had caused. He needed it tended to, but the ministry had taken away his right to a wand when he'd entered the indefinite house arrest with his parents. And even once he would testify, he would have to wait for permission to get one.

Draco pushed himself through the forest, not fighting the tears that told him he was about to die.

The Death Eaters called out again. In the next few seconds, several things happened: he tripped, stumbled, and fell. But it was not his own clumsiness that had him sprawled out on the forest floor. Something had impacted him, shattering his arm, the one with the Dark Mark on it.

There were explosions nearby and the sounds of a struggle. Was someone else there?

"Go after them!" Someone called. "I'll tend to Draco Malfoy!"

It was Granger. He coughed up blood as she rolled him onto his back and of all things, it started to rain. "Malfoy?" She did not look happy. "I'm going to save you, okay?"

His eyes closed of their own accord and suddenly, he could no longer hear his own heart beat. "Don't touch me, mudblood."

Her tears were hidden in the rain as she struggled to keep him alive. But Draco knew he was dying; that curse that had hit him was strong. He let himself drift away.

**X X X ****End Flashback ****X X X**

Draco went to bed that night with this on his mind. And suddenly he knew that come morning, he was going to confront Granger about those tears. He smiled as a dream of her wafted over him.

'_Her tears in the rain.'_

**X X X **

**A/N: ****So, tell me what you think. Reviews are good for the soul! Do you love? Me too. :]**


	3. Say You Love Me

**Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been writing other things. .Busy.**

**Anyway, I got all inspired and will continue to put a short poem at the beginning of each chapter. No proper Lemon yet, but dream sex doesn't count, right…? Also, there's minor course language. **

**Oh yeah, *virtual hug* *blows a kiss*. I promised, right? Hope you enjoy! :]**

Chapter Three. Say You Love Me.

_This is it my love, the moment where we first began_

_Your touch is soft and strong, and firm as I take your hand_

_These dreams I have aren't real; but let me linger just awhile_

_And I would bring down the world, just to see you smile._

Hermione Granger dreamt about Draco Malfoy that night. Something about bantering with him over their little wager had somewhere, deep inside her, let loose a tiny, hungry, desire for him. She had never thought of him this way before, but then again, her disgust for the strutting, arrogant Muggle-hater had never had anything to do with his looks, or the fact that he was very _doable_.

She had never thought about _him_ at all – not the _man_, anyway.

So, the dream; yes, her desire had led her to this place, and when sleep finally overtook her, that desire suddenly _blossomed_. She always did like flowers that didn't wilt before they could reach their potential.

Hermione and Draco were in the rain, like they had been when he was running from those Death Eater supporters. Except this wasn't a memory and she hadn't accidentally fallen head first into a Pensieve. _This_ was all _her_. And there were no trees either.

Draco had her pinned up against a brick wall, perhaps the pathway that left the Muggle world to transform into Diagon Alley. The rain wasn't direct either, having run down the roof gutters and the roof overhanging directly above them was splattering the excess rain onto the cement ground nearby. They were a little wet, but not soaked. It didn't really matter anyway.

What mattered was the hungry desire lighting up Draco's eyes and the feel of his body pressed against hers. She wanted this, perhaps just as much as he did. She wondered how her face appeared to him as he scrutinised her closely, perhaps wondering which part of her to kiss first.

He gave soft sigh. "You make me so crazy Granger," and decided.

He lowered his lips to hers, parted to invite her in. Hermione gripped the sides of his overly priced suit, pulling him closer still. The sensation of his body against hers, the feel of his warm mouth and _taste_ of him were sending vibrations through her body. Her arms went up and around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist and Draco pushed harder onto her, supporting her against the wall behind her.

The kisses deepened, and she moaned into his mouth. With her legs wide to him, her skirt slid away to reveal her knickers and she could _feel_ him in his pants, pressed against her opening, through the thin material. He pushed his swollen bulge against her entrance, teasing her with the feel of him.

He groaned, moving his hands to undo the buttons on her shirt. She held onto him for dear life, kissing this beautiful man with fierce determination. He unclasped her bra and started playing with her breasts, rubbing the nipples until they were almost raw, and then lowered his mouth to kiss and suckle them, perhaps in an attempt to "kiss them better".

"Draco," she murmured, having sighed deeply with every touch of his lips and tongue on her breasts. "Draco, _fuck_ me, uh… _now_!"

He obediently lowered his hand to remove her knickers and then pull his throbbing shaft out of his pants. She looked down at him, watching as he massaged himself to ease the pain of his erection. Draco held her tighter to her as though in fear she would fall away from the wall and rubbed the tip of his member against the wet of her entrance, teasingly.

She growled at him, furious and turned on at the same time. And with one quick, fluid movement, he slid inside her, pushing past her barrier gently, but with enough force to create his own miniature earthquake throughout her body.

Hermione woke with a start, sweating profusely as she sat up quickly. She was out of breath, her pulse racing, and her knickers were wet. She sighed deeply, trying to calm herself. It was just a _stupid_ dream after all. Shivering in the warmth of her apartment, she told herself over and over, "it was just a dream. Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…"

She trailed off, swallowing heavily. She shifted in her bed, the sheets rubbing her legs almost seductively.

'_Stop it!' _She screamed at herself. _'It was just a dream!'_

Hermione held a hand to her chest, her fingers clasping the shoulder straps on her satin pyjama top together fiercely. She was wearing matching satin shorts that left little to the imagination. She thought about how that would seem so very sexy, and if she weren't alone, how it would be so _fun_ to have it torn away from her body.

She groaned, trying to stop these thoughts. Her head jerked upward suddenly at the sound of tapping on her window. She sighed, relieved. It was just Furen, the brown owl owned by Kingsley Shacklebolt. It looked like she was going into work early again this morning.

**X X X **

The fall of Voldemort created many _problems_ as well as helping to restore "world order". So much so that even those who hadn't followed him willingly were still being punished, and there were some even still in Azkaban (the reinstatement of the Dementors still had people concerned, but it was important to allay that concern with action, and it was working).

The Auror office was attempting to get through the list of guilty and not guilty as quickly as possible. The whole affair was past its mid-way point, thankfully, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic was grateful when Hermione Granger had agreed to an early morning meeting.

He was double and triple checking the list of names she's supplied about ministry workers who were not acclimatising to the new regime, but had no desire to put anyone else in Azkaban. He was fighting a lot of important people to keep this promise to himself, and the name he had expected to see on that list was nowhere to be seen. In all her weird spontaneity, Miss Granger had chosen to leave off the name Draco Malfoy.

Kingsley and Hermione were sitting opposite each other in the minister's office, putting the final touches on their weekly update when he voiced his concern about her new "charge".

"Those two people from Magical Maintenance that Draco Malfoy accosted yesterday have made formal complaints against him."

Hermione sighed. "I figured as much."

"I noticed he's not on your list." It wasn't a complaint. He was more curious than anything.

She shrugged and leant back in her chair. The dark features of the Minister for Magic didn't look perturbed or concerned and she knew he was just doing his job. There _was_ a reason for her decision to remove Malfoy's name. Sure, she'd had an erotic dream about him last night, and just remembering this made her lower her eyes away from the minister's inquiring gaze, but it wasn't about _that_. She'd made a promise to Harry too, but more than anything, it was that smug look she just _knew_ Malfoy would give her if she gave up on him now. She had a bet to win.

"I'll take responsibility," she said and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. "I know you and Potter spoke on behalf of young Malfoy in the hearings against him, but _this_ is surprising."

"How so?"

"He doesn't need you to stand up for him now. He's not getting sent back to Azkaban, unless he were to suddenly steal a wand and attack someone, of course."

They both knew _that_ wasn't going to happen, even if he _had_ a wand, which the Auror had heatedly refused him to get until his rehabilitation was over. No Witch or Wizard would be comfortable without their wand, and being without one was only further punishment for Draco.

Was she feeling _sorry_ for him?

Hermione shook herself. "You're right. But this is my job, and I believe Draco Malfoy will settle down soon enough."

"I hope so," Kingsley said. "He could do so much with his life if he just stopped and thought about it. I hope he understands that."

"Oh don't worry minister," she said, winking at him. "_I'll_ knock him into line."

**X X X **

Hermione walked into her office with a headache. Harry Potter, her best friend was waiting for her. She didn't need this right now, remembering her promise a week ago to bring him up to speed with her progress on the Draco Malfoy case. He and Kingsley had such _bad_ timing.

"What brings you here?" She asked, pretending to have forgotten.

He raised an eyebrow at her, torn between surprise and indecision. But in the end he only sighed, not wanting to start an argument. She looked ready to tear _someone_ to shreds.

"I came to see how things are going with Malfoy." He said, fixing his glasses unnecessarily. "How is he faring?"

"You know Harry," she said, feeling exhausted and sitting down on her chair half-heartedly. "When you asked me to help him, I _knew_ he was going to be a pain. I mean, how could he not, given our history. But this is just so…"

She trailed off, sighing deeply. She hadn't told Kingsley the truth, but she trusted Harry wasn't about to insist she give up. He was the one who had talked her into this after all. She was looking for her backbone, some courage to continue, after that _dream_. And like a good friend, Harry obliged.

"But that's exactly why I asked _you_," he said, coming into the room all the way and sitting down in the chair across her desk. "He gave up they way of the Death Eater and chose the right side. He didn't cling fruitlessly to the others when they realised Voldemort wasn't coming back this time. _You_ saved his life, a Muggle-born of all people. If he's going to be rehabilitated, it should be done by some-one who both knows his history and has both the ability to forgive him and pummel him when he gets out of line."

He smiled at that last example and she returned the sentiment. "Yeah," she said, "I know."

"Did you speak with Kingsley yet?"

She nodded. "He doesn't understand why I took Malfoy off this week's list of possible reprobates."

Harry looked surprised. "Why did you?"

She glared at him. "I _promised_ you, didn't I? Even though he's the same stupid, selfish, arrogant _prick_ he's always been!"

"Anyone I know?" Draco Malfoy was in her doorway, looking even more smug than usual.

Harry stood up. "I'll leave you to it. See you Hermione." He nodded to Draco. "Malfoy," and then left.

Shadowed by his ministry hounds, Draco waltzed into Hermione's office, not closing the door behind him. "Have you ever considered that maybe being the Head of the Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation is just a little too _Muggle_ for a _Witch_?"

Hermione fought her desire to slap him, or curse him into oblivion as she remembered her dream _again_. There was no way the Malfoy in her dream was _real_, not with Mister Smart-Alec here ruining the momentum of beauty the dream version had had.

'_It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream…' _She groaned at herself. She had been tracing the outline of his body with her eyes, noting the _similarities_ to her dream lover.

"Well?" He asked, rather evenly. His voice made her tremble involuntarily.

Hermione growled at him, ignoring the mental image of that slick hair being ruffled under her fingers. "Where is your homework, Malfoy?"

He sighed, walked up to her desk and opened the bag swung over his shoulders. "Here." He glanced back at his ministry _hounds_. "Uh, can you tell them to wait outside for a minute?"

"Why? You're not staying long enough for it to matter," she said scathingly, wishing she could just grab him and take him on her desk right now.

'_Merlin I've sunk so far.'_

Draco nodded his head. "Sure I will be. I'll just tell the minister that you took me off this week's list because you want to have hot naked sex with me and we'll see how he takes that."

Hermione's skin flushed at his words. She looked over at his ministry appointed escorts as one of them twitched in response to Malfoy's comment. "Outside," she told them. "And don't come back in until _I_ say so."

They did as they were told and closed the door.

"_Malfoy_," she hissed. "This better be _important_."

"Course it is, Hermione."

She gaped at him. He _never_ called her by her first name. "Malfoy, address me properly."

"No." He leant toward her, leaning his hands on her desk. "You were crying over me."

"W-when?"

He smiled. "That day, in the woods past the Malfoy Estate, when you thought I was dead."

"You _were_ dead."

"And then you brought me back." He was moving closer to her, walking around the desk to stand next to her. She made no move to back away. He smirked at her. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

Fury boiled inside her. She pushed him away. "_NO_!"

"Yes."

"No," she growled.

"Just admit it Granger!"

"_No_!" She threw a book at him.

Draco ducked and scuttled sideways to avoid another heavy object. At least she wasn't reaching for her wand, _yet_. The escorts outside the room didn't enter at the sound. They knew better than to disobey a direct order.

Finally, Hermione ran out of things to throw at Draco, seemingly forgetting she even _had_ a wand.

Draco moved up beside her, behind her desk. "You want me."

Hermione struggled, trying to fight her urges. "No I _don't_." She sounded so _weak_.

Draco pushed her slightly and pressed her against the fake window. They were underground, but the appearance of a bright sunny day outside had been magically rendered into her windows. "Yes you do. Don't fight it; don't struggle against me. Remember what you said at my hearing? The war is over, so we shouldn't be suffering anymore. It's time to put the past behind us."

He kissed her softly, giving her every opportunity to pull away. When she threw her arms around him, they both knew he was right. She moaned, letting his hands rub her breast over the material still hiding the mounds. He stroked the nipples, and they rose and hardened under his massage.

He pressed into her, his body reacting to the feel of hers; that slight throb of his member that did not go unnoticed by the brunette now straddling him. He wanted more, _needed_ more, and she was giving him a taste of it. Her hands gripped his hair, messing up that normally slick comb, and pulled. It wasn't hard enough to break roots, just enough to pull his head down, pressing his kiss deeper into her mouth.

Draco growled his pleasure shifting his body to slide upward along hers. She could feel his bulge against her, just like in her dream. She moved to sit on the window sill and moved her legs as his knee pushed through them.

He was bearing down on her now, kissing her, fondling her and asking for permission to keep going without speaking. The sounds they were making were getting louder, so Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the Muffliato spell so that no-one could overhear them.

She didn't even stop kissing Malfoy to do it. They held each other, her hands in his hair, his hands along her body and Hermione was moaning into his mouth at regular intervals. He moved his hips along her, now undoing the restraints on his pants. He was eager, his shaft starting to throb, ready to be massaged into its fullness. His other hand caressed her knickers, rubbing the area over her wet sex, then slipped a finger under the covers.

Hermione gripped him harder, a part of her obliging him, while a small voice in the back of her head had started shouting at her, trying to get her attention. It wanted her to stop. She was still a virgin, and the first time should be more special than some quickie in her office.

It was the same voice that had stopped her over and over from sleeping with Ronald Weasley. They had done everything except sleep together, so she was no stranger to the sensations now rippling through her body. It was the penetration that she wanted to prevent right now. That final push into her she could never take back.

As Draco got his belt off and proceeded to undo the fastening on his pants, Hermione made her decision. She pushed at him, breathlessly pulling away from him.

Her body screamed in painful resistance to her movement. _It_ wanted him. _She_ wanted him. But there was no way Hermione Granger was going to make this easy for him. Once upon a time, it was him with the reputation to protect, but now she had no intention of letting this get out of control.

She wanted his shaft, she had _felt_ it throb against her, but she was not _easy_. He had to work for it, to prove she wasn't going to be just some quickie he could toss aside, like she had heard he was like. She didn't want to regret this.

Draco was still panting, his pants now undone and half way down his pelvis. He was not uncovered, but the half-stock she had aroused in him was the only thing holding his pants up.

He swallowed thickly, stunned, dazed, and confused at her sudden withdrawal. It took him a moment to respond, and he had to close his eyes for a second to compose himself.

"What the _hell_ Granger? I'm verging on _full_ here. What's _wrong_?"

She chuckled softly and ignored the glare now twitching on his face. She smirked, not unlike the one he often wore. She screwed up her courage and just let it out, what she _really_ wanted. "I want to hear you say you love me first."

**X X X **

**A/N: More story depth next time, I promise! This chapter was about Hermione's acceptance of her feelings, with a little of Kingsley and Harry thrown in (hint to what's going to happen…)**

**And I know, Hermione seems rather angry here, until she makes out with Draco…. Hmm. Anyway, I wanted her this way in this chapter because she starts it off in denial about Draco. Even by the end, she's not entirely sure what's going on there. *chuckles***

**So, tell me what you think. Reviews are good for the soul! Do you love? Me too. :]**


	4. Not What They Expected

**Author's Notes: I've been beating my head against a wall trying to write this, but finally it's here, lol. Hope you enjoy! :]**

Chapter Four. Not What They Expected.

_She wanted to know, but his reasons weren't clear,_

_They both wanted to go, and ignore the growing fear._

_Give me a call, the next time you come by my way,_

_And deep down inside of you is where I will stay_

Draco Malfoy was startled. He felt like someone had just Confunded him. That spell _was_ a favourite of Hermione Granger's after all.

But _shit_, she had been right. Yeah, he had feelings for her, but Draco had come here to grope, molest, and fuck her, hoping it would get her out of his system. The warmth of her grip was still on him, even though she'd already let go, and the half-stock in his pants was waiting with longing to be whole.

Hermione Granger stood in front of him, panting, _hot_, and sexy; her breasts rose and fell heavily with her breathing and he was struggling to focus on her comment, rather than her _curves_. There were so many reasons this – whatever _this_ was – could never work long term. Not the least of which was that he hadn't been joking when he'd told himself that his parents would never let it happen.

'_What do I say?' _He asked himself. _'What do I say? What do I say? What do I say?'_

There was no answer to this mantra inside his head. Instead, he closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. Perhaps, if she saw him struggling, she would take pity. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want this to go past sex and winning the bet they had made. It seemed so trivial now, betting on who would give in to the other first. But give in _how_, and what exactly were the spoils for the winner?

He couldn't remember addressing this point with Granger.

He needed to get rid of his half-stock, and tried to "think unsexy thoughts". An image of Weasley standing in front of him naked made him shiver, but it did the trick. His dick still throbbed painfully at the memory of pressing up against Granger's bundle of nerves, but at least he could leave this room without drawing attention to himself. He had not _really_ been completely erect anyway, just on his way there.

"Draco?" She asked softly, startling him into opening his eyes. She looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Draco swallowed heavily. Suddenly he wanted to blurt it all out, to tell her she meant nothing to him, and to give her a reason to hate him. But the words stuck in his throat. It would sound a lie anyway, at least to his ears. He backed away from her and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I h-have to g-go," he said lamely, quickly fixing up his pants and made a beeline for the door.

Hermione let him go without as much as a word, fixing up her own clothes. She was disappointed, but not entirely surprised. She wanted to sleep with him, but not if he was just using her, or intended to use their encounter for blackmail, bribery or just his _own_ satisfaction. In the end, the decision on whether or not to go any further had to be mutual as well as meaningful.

She sighed, sat down on her chair, and struggled not to cry. No, he wasn't worth crying over. But she couldn't help herself, and folded her arms on her desk, laying her head down on them. Had she just completely humiliated herself, or Draco?

Hermione did not sob however, the tears falling with graceful dignity. She went over in her mind what had just happened, that sex dream she'd had about him and how he had seemed so amorous in her imagination, and then worked his way into her heart the moment he _strutted_ into her office. _How_ did he hold so much power over her? He was a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake! That tall, blonde, strutting, and arrogant chauvinist was…Goddamned _sexy_! She groaned, annoyed with herself. Trust her to fall for a guy who's idea of romance was something concocted by Muggle-lovers. She sat up straight.

'_No! I will __not__ start feeling sorry for myself now!' _She thought stubbornly.

But the horrifying thought that she had just ruined something amazing made her sick to her stomach.

**X X X**

Kingsley Shacklebolt saw the Malfoy boy running from Miss Granger's office and was concerned. He looked terrified, but confused and the ministry appointed escorts were annoyed, judging by their expressions. He had a meeting to go to, so Kingsley made a note to visit Granger and see if something was wrong then. It could wait, as he did not even contemplate the possibility that what was wrong was not professional, but _personal_.

Harry Potter was waiting in his office, resolute. This was no life and death emergency, but he needed to speak with the minister over the new legislations and the directive that was still imprisoning people in Azkaban. Harry was in charge of separating the innocent from the guilty, but like Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, he was fighting a lot of important people to keep the pace of releasing people who were innocent.

Well, perhaps it _was_ life and death, considering people could die in that prison. Harry had personally experienced what the Dementors were capable of, but thankfully had not done so in Azkaban. In _there_, he would not be afforded a wand to cast the _Expecto Patronus_ charm.

"Harry my boy," Kingsley said jovially as he closed the door to his office. "Sorry I'm running late. There's a snafu up in the catering department and they didn't have my favourite pasties on the menu."

Harry chuckled. "Of course, I completely understand."

They shook hands in greeting and Harry returned to his seat as Kingsley sat down in his own.

"So, what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" The minister asked.

"Well, quite frankly, I need more support. That _weasel_ of a man, Gundry Horne is impeding my petition to the Azkaban custodian." Harry sighed. "I think the warden is paying him to stay the pardons I've proposed."

He handed a leaflet to the minister. "See for yourself."

Kingsley read over the report. "It does indeed look as if he's doing this, but –"

"I need your permission to interrogate him," Harry finished for him. "I know. That's why I'm here."

"Does the Auror head agree with this?"

"Yes sir. In fact you should be getting an interdepartmental memo from him later today."

Kingsley nodded and put the report on his desk. "As soon as it comes in I will sign off on this. Providing it all checks out." He smiled at Harry. "I must say, you're doing a great job Harry. Most people in your position cave into bribes, blackmails, or overbearing officials."

"Really? Well I suppose you could say I've never been one to give into peer pressure."

If he _did_, he'd be living at number twelve Grimmauld Place and not renting an apartment in London. He was waiting on Ginny as well as the permit to build over the memorial in the ruins of his old home in Godric Hollow. He wanted to live there again, and Ginny had seemed intrigued by the idea of moving in with him. He just needed to rebuild, which was made difficult due to the illusion spells cast on it by ministry officials that only ministry officials can lift, not to mention the _law_ about rebuilding on such grounds that he needed to consider.

He sighed. He had his work cut out for him, both personally _and_ professionally.

They were interrupted by Hermione Granger. She looked worse for wear.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, her body trembling. She was not faking this, but was also determined to lie about _other_ things. After all, she needed to get out of here!

"Minister," she said, "I wonder if I might get your permission to take a few days off of work."

**X X X **

Draco was miserable after leaving Hermione's office. He wandered a bit, but when his ministry appointed "escorts" started to get anxious, he headed toward the only place he could think of. He had heard on his way to the office of the head of the Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation that morning about some problem down at the catering department with their debacle over the error in pastry orders and decided to pretend that was where he was supposed to be. They needed the help and besides, it gave him time to think over what had happened with Hermione. There were errands to run, owls to send and someone needed to take the Floo network over to Diagon Alley and check in with The Pastry Shop.

Draco personally did not remember there being one there, but sure enough, when he arrived, the directions he'd received led him straight to it. It looked new, less than twelve months old. _That_ was why he'd never seen it before. He hadn't been to Diagon Alley for longer than that. A house elf did the Malfoy groceries these days. It was a ministry elf, sent to them so that they needn't _starve_ due to his parent's house arrest.

'_The joke's on them,' _Draco thought sarcastically. _'Mother __always__ sent house elves to do the grocery shopping.'_

That was what they were there for after all – doing the chores, and running the errands, nobody _wanted_ to do. Not that he expected _Hermione_ to agree, or understand. Draco cursed himself. He browsed the small shop, grateful for an excuse to have gotten out of the ministry, but not entirely at ease. His escorts waited near the door, but kept him in sight at all times. Yes, they _frustrated_ him, beyond words, but at least they weren't some brunette Muggle-born trying to unravel him with their need to be _loved_.

He sighed. Truth be told, he understood Hermione's position, but was in no hurry to admit that she was right to expect more than just sex. He had never thought about who he might love once their years at Hogwarts were over. It was his duty as a Malfoy to choose some pure-blood, marry, have a child, and pass on that tradition. Did he really want any more than that?

He kept picturing her heaving breasts and luscious lips in his mind's eye. He throbbed at the thought and forced himself to calm down. There was no way he was getting an erection from just _imagining_ her naked, and in public! But he couldn't get her out of her mind. She wouldn't leave him alone. Was it possible to be stalked by a _desire_?

Draco stepped up to the man behind the counter in a hurry to purge Hermione from his mind by concentrating on the job at hand.

"Good day sir!" The man said warmly, and then peered at him. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at him properly. "Do I know you?"

The man was not shabby, but had a distinctly unrefined look to him. His hair was blonde and ruffled and his face beamed as though addressing an old friend. He was taller than the Malfoy before him and at least twice his age. _How_ did he know him?

He nodded. "Yes, I was at your hearing in the ministry."

Draco frowned. "What were you doing there?"

The man chuckled. "I was a reporter."

"But not now." That wasn't a question. It was obvious this man had changed professions.

He nodded. "But where are my manners. My name is Royle Skeeter."

Draco raised his eyebrows in shock. "Related to Rita Skeeter?"

Royle sighed. "Yes. She was the one that got me into journalistic investigation. But I don't miss it, or _her_." He cleared his throat. "Can I help you with something Mister Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, relieved to be freed of this conversation, and withdrew the letter from his pocket. He handed it to the man, and waited for a response as he read it. It talked about the pastry debacle in the ministry and Royle glanced up at Draco once he was done.

"You an errand boy now?"

Draco felt annoyed. "No. I'm just helping out."

Royle nodded. "Wait a minute, I'll head out back and get the order."

He disappeared through the door behind him. Draco waited impatiently, glancing absentmindedly at his escorts before the shopkeeper returned, his arms laden with a pallet of pasties. Now he understood why that woman in the catering department had been concerned about sending him to come get this. It looked heavy and Draco glanced back at his escorts.

"They with you?" Royle asked, noticing his attention diverting. He then trotted over to them. "You two look like strapping men. Would you carry these back to the ministry for Mister Malfoy?"

They looked put out and Draco almost felt sorry for them. _Almost_.

Finally, a combination of Royle's bothersome personality and a desire to _leave_ culminated in the escorts agreeing to becoming pack mules. Draco smiled slightly, holding back the full force of his smirk. It wouldn't do to annoy them, he supposed.

He bid farewell to Royle and led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron and the Floo network.

**X X X **

Draco was not surprised to hear that Hermione had gone home. He helped the catering department out for a while longer before the minister for magic himself told him he could go home. _She_ had the next few days off, but Draco was expected to return tomorrow and continue helping out. Apparently, doing odd jobs around the ministry was his punishment for Hermione Granger falling _sick_. He didn't believe it for one moment, not that he could blame her.

His parents were surprised to see him home early _again_ but he waved away their concerns and told him he wasn't feeling well to get out of sitting down to eat with them. This was _their_ fault more than anything. How was he supposed to have feelings for a Muggle-born _and_ bend to his parent's idea of the perfect wife to carry on the Malfoy tradition?

He was _not_ supposed to, that's what! How could he do this to himself? He had to get Granger out of his head, but the only idea that had sounded plausible was the one he _couldn't_ do. She wanted to hear his confession of love, she wanted it to have meaning, she wanted him to make love and not have sex!

But the words, though they would ring true, could not leave his lips. He slept around, he made girls weak at the knees with his trademark smirk, but they were purebloods from _respectable_ families. One day, Draco would marry and couldn't see himself being unfaithful, so now was the time to get some action in before it was too late, right?

Draco tired himself out with the stress and decided to rest for awhile. But instead, he fell into a deep sleep. In it, Hermione was dressed in a beautiful, white gown that made his heart swell at the sight. It also made him want to undress her slowly, methodically and ravage her delicate body the moment the last piece of cloth fell from her.

It was making him hot and bothered, and he woke up with an erection. Draco sighed, and then started relieving himself. He rubbed his dick gently, easing the pressure as he thought of Hermione. Merlin she made him hard! His hand moved faster with every caress and finally, when he became full, his orgasm peaked and he came.

He didn't bother cleaning himself up right away, and just revelled in the fact that even in her absence, Hermione Granger held so much power over him. If it wasn't so damned _satisfying_, he'd seriously consider stealing a wand and casting the Avada Kedavra spell on himself.

**X X X **

Hermione went home and finished up the paperwork she had had to promise to do to get the next few days off, and then sent them off several hours later. Her owl was called Petta, after a second cousin that Hermione had known when she was a child. Long before she'd found out she was a witch. She sighed wistfully. It had been a long time coming, buying an owl for herself. The days when she could just borrow one from Hogwarts to send her messages were over, after all.

Hermione had taught Ginny how to use a telephone a long time ago and considering her red head friend's intention on marrying Harry, she'd soaked up everything she would need to know. She said that Harry had told her not to bother, that he was a Wizard not a Muggle. But Hermione realised that Arthur Weasley had passed his intrigue in all things Muggle to at least one of his children. She would never have guessed that it would be Ginny, but Hermione took part blame for it. She'd told Ginny enough things to overshadow anything Mister Weasley. After all, as one of her closest friends, Ginny had been interested in Hermione's life before Hogwarts.

So this was why Hermione was not surprised to get a _call_ from Ginny just after the sun started to set. There was no electricity at the Burrow, so she definitely magicked the phone. She chuckled at this thought. It was amusing.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione responded to her friend's concerned voice.

"Are you okay Hermione? Harry just came round a few minutes ago and told me you went home sick."

"It's been one of those days."

"I'm coming around. You need to tell me all about it and these Muggle phones are too impersonal."

So ten minutes later, Ginny arrived via the Floo network and had already decided to spend the night. The only Weasley daughter was surprised to hear about Hermione's "encounter" with Draco Malfoy, and was even more surprised that _he_ was the one who had initiated it. Weren't the Malfoys all about that ridiculous pureblood propaganda? And what was with him dropping this on Hermione so suddenly, and in her _office_?

Ginny was pissed off at him! And then Hermione told her about her sex dream and Ginny couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face. It was so obvious right now, _why_ Hermione had let him get so far along in her office. Part of her was disappointed she was hearing about amazing sex instead of her frustrated libido. But she kept that to herself. Ginny had slept with Harry for the first time back when he'd first moved into his apartment. Call it her house warming present. She giggled at that. And she wanted Hermione to find that kind of happiness too.

They ate dinner quietly, and then they sat on the floor in the living room in their pyjamas, (Ginny wore silk while Hermione preferred satin) with tubs of ice cream, trading concerns. Hermione was worried Draco was just after sex, and would leave her feeling dirty, empty, and unloved; while Ginny was worried that _she_ would never get out of the Burrow and into Godric Hollow with Harry. Her mother was driving her _mad_.

"How long until Harry can get the building permit?" Hermione asked, thinking that title sounded rather more Muggle than magical.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It might be months." She sighed. "Maybe _I_ should get an apartment too. I'm getting enough to do that."

"Right," Hermione smiled sadly. "You're working with George in the joke shop now."

Ginny smiled. "I like it, its fun. And after Fred well, it was only fitting another Weasley stepped in. George refused to let Ron help," she rolled her eyes, "because we all know how _he_ is about the shop. And of course, everyone else was _busy_. I'm just glad I can help out."

"Because some of those inventions could use a little less _bang_ and more _chic_," Hermione said and they both burst out laughing.

Once they'd calmed down, Ginny queried her on Malfoy. "Do you like him, _that_ way?"

Hermione looked down into her half eaten ice cream. "I think so, and that's what's bugging me."

"How so?"

"I think it's one-sided."

Still holding onto her ice cream, Ginny hugged her tightly. "He'll come 'round. And if he doesn't, I'm very good with curses, just remember that."

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, I'll take that into consideration."

Ginny silently promised herself something. If Draco Malfoy used and abandoned Hermione, she would hunt him down and curse him, _real_ bad.

**X X X **

**A/N: It took me longer than necessary to write this, and I'm still not completely satisfied. Hope you like it anyway. :)**


	5. Answers Only Beg More Questions

**Author's Notes: Hi there! It's been awhile. Too much time devoted to Naruto is my excuse, LOL.**

**Anyway, I've decided to stop feeling so miserable and give this chapter a little something nice. No, Dramione is not getting me down, the ItaSaku fanfic pairing in Naruto I recently read is. Talk about depressing! So apologies ahead of time if anyone was expecting anything different for this chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy! :]**

Chapter Five. Answers Only Beg More Questions.

_I turn to hold you close, and I cannot feel you there_

_These moments apart are too difficult for me to bear_

_It was your smile that stopped me from falling away_

_It is your touch that will give me the strength to stay_

Ginny Weasley woke up first the next morning, shuffling into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She opened every cupboard, checked under the sink, stood stunned while holding open the fridge and finally sighed, frustrated at the irony of it all. She considered Hermione to be her best friend, but sometimes she could just _strangle_ her. She had only Muggle food and that strange smelling morning drink called coffee in her kitchen.

'_Well,' _she thought, annoyed, _'might as well try some.'_

She wasn't expected at the joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes until midday, and had decided to take Hermione shopping this morning. If they just went to Muggle shops, they were unlikely to run into anyone from the ministry. Ginny had spent hours with Hermione at the mall or whatever it was called, on other occasions before but was still looking forward to it as though she had no idea what escalators or elevators were. She stopped for a second, trying to remember _how_ to make coffee. Her first instinct was to use magic and just let it make itself, but a few moments later, she remembered.

"You turn the power point on first," she told herself and set about filling the jug with water and turning it on.

She chuckled, picturing what her father would look like if she told him she'd made Muggle coffee for herself without using magic. She wasn't obsessed like Arthur Weasley, just merely intrigued. The idea of using strange contraptions that relied on a controlled power running through things like electrical conduits that run through Muggle homes and could be turned on and off by the flick of a switch was _very_ amusing to her.

Not for the first time since meeting Hermione, Ginny wondered how her friend had felt, growing up as a Muggle and then suddenly being thrust into the world of witchcraft and wizardry, and at such an age. It must have been so overwhelming.

Hermione stirred a few minutes later, and entered the kitchen as Ginny finally found the ground coffee beans. She yawned. "Good morning!"

Ginny made the coffee for both of them, ignoring her friend's cheek as Hermione smirked at her attempts. She was doing well with it, and they soon both settled down to their cup, enjoying the rich flavour. Hermione went into the shower last, and once she'd decided on what to wear (blue jeans and a white top) they left via Apparition.

They arrived a short distance from the London shops and linked arms. Ginny was enjoying herself the most, as her worries were a mile away, but Hermione just couldn't seem to get Draco out of her head. She smiled and gave her opinion when the redhead tried on a few outfits and offered to pay for lunch when they found the perfect little shop, just out of the way, but Ginny saw right through her façade. The brunette was putting on an act. It was completely obvious.

Still, she said nothing. It was a girl's prerogative to get all worked up over some guy after all. Except Draco Malfoy wasn't just "some guy" to Hermione. Absent of his presence, that endearing smirk and that lean body, she was falling head over heels for the man who had once half-heartedly tried to kill Albus Dumbledore. Sure, his actions had led to the headmaster's death at the top of the Astronomy Tower that night, but the curse had actually been cast had Severus Snape. Hermione had taken a long time to accept that Snape had done so on Dumbledore's wishes.

'_Enough reminiscing,' _she told herself and shivered involuntarily.

Ginny checked the time. "Come on, I'm heading to the joke shop now. That should lift your spirits."

"I can't Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm supposed to be home sick."

Ginny gave her friend one of her intimidating stares, but it didn't work. Perhaps Draco made her _sick_ to her stomach, or maybe it was the new George Weasley's idea of joking around. Ever since that battle at Hogwarts, his jokes were mostly one-sided. Sure, the shelves at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were emptying just as quickly as they used to, but the pun side of the identical twin joking team was a little drab. He often needed someone with him to remind him what Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was all about.

It was just for now though. Ginny was sure he'd perk up soon, once he realised that Fred wouldn't like his death to be taken too seriously. The red head fought against the silent tear that had somehow found its way out of her eye and wiped it away quickly, grateful that Hermione had taken that moment to turn away from her. She cleared her throat, accepting that her friend just needed time to think.

"Oh okay, see ya later," Ginny said, disappointed. The last thing she wanted to do was get her friend into trouble, but this depressed version of Hermione Granger was contagious.

X X X

Draco Malfoy was _not_ an errand boy!

Sure, he'd gone to Diagon Alley yesterday to pick up a delayed order, but _this_ was ridiculous! Why on earth was the ministry sending him around to all the shops in every Wizarding village and even in some Muggle ones was getting on his last nerve!

He had made the mistake of conversing with one of these _stupid_ employees and carelessly mentioning that he would rather be running errands than be in the minister's office when Kingsley found out the pasties were all gone again. So here he was, returning to the alley, reduced to waiting for his escorts to open the passageway for him so he could get in, just like yesterday. He _hated_ this! Was it not bad enough that he was stripped of a wand and humiliated in front of the Wizarding world by having his name attached to the list of those who couldn't be trusted? Now he was reduced to being an errand boy!

The fury built inside him and he had to stop and lean against a wall just short of that stupid Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop to regain his composure. The wall against the joke shop wasn't the spot he would've chosen to lean against during a freak out, but the rise of blood to his head in anger left him little choice. He was hungry, this had to be the reason he was letting the impudence of the ministry get to him. It was close to lunch time, after midday and he had yet to get a lunch break so; glancing warily at the stone faced ministry appointed escorts standing behind him, he grunted and pushed off of the wall with great effort.

The thought of being caught looking like this by some _Weasley_, as well as the smell of freshly baked bread and sugary delights drove him onward but before he could take more than two steps forward, rough hands grabbed him and pulled him sideways, off of the street. His escorts watched without compassion and angered at this, Draco struggled against his attacker in order to attack the heartless fiends.

"Oh Malfoy, calm down!"

The light, female voice startled the shit out of him. No wonder his escorts let her be. Everyone knew she was dating the _Chosen One_. And anyone associated with Harry Potter got a get-out-of-jail-free card for life.

'_Just because they worship him,'_ he thought, fuming.

"I'll calm down when you let go of me, _Weasley_," he snapped arrogantly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. How could Hermione like _him_? What an arrogant prick! She hadn't ever said more than three words to Draco Malfoy before today, never having the misfortune of finding herself in the position where it was absolutely necessary. But this was different. She felt like she needed o get something through that thick skull of his, and regardless of any insults he might spit at her, he was going to _listen_!

Ginny debated whether or not to let him go, finding the sight of him at her mercy an interesting one. Her protectiveness of her best friend, especially after witnessing the depressing state Hermione was currently in, made her growl at Malfoy. He was startled by this sound, and his eyes widened in fear. She wasn't normally one to do this to someone, regardless of her reputation. She knew everyone she had gone to school with knew not to piss her off, but Malfoy was _special_. She rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Behave and I'll let go of you," she said warningly. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Draco hesitated, trying to figure out what was going on. "About what?"

"Hermione."

He grunted and nodded his head. Ginny released her hold on him and he straightened his shirt. He had given in rather quickly once she'd mentioned Hermione's name.

Ginny smiled inwardly. _'Maybe he __does__ like her.'_

"Well Weasley, what is it? And hurry it up, I'm not going to stand here all day waiting for you."

"My name is _Ginny_," she said through clenched teeth.

He smirked. "Well I'll change what I call you once you marry pothead."

She removed her wand from the inside of the blazer she wore when working and Draco lost his smirk, eyeing her hand venomously. He was in no mood to be cursed.

"Now that I have a captive audience," she said, keeping her wand visible to keep him quiet. "I want to know what you think you're doing."

"Hermione?"

She nodded.

Draco smirked. "Are you her knight in shining armour now? What about Potter, isn't he the one you're in love with?"

Red sparks issued from the tip of her wand and he obediently lost his cheek.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"In what way exactly?"

"I'm not talking about sex. Or rather, not _just_ about sex."

"Love?"

She nodded.

Draco sighed. "Do I really have to answer you on this? I don't even know you."

"Let me let you in on a little secret," she said softly, and he was forced to step closer to hear her. "I'm not Hermione. You piss me off, and you'll wake up face down in the gutter with all your hair shaved; and not just the hair on your head."

She let that sink in for a moment and he groaned.

"Okay," he said. "I like her okay. Don't shave my dick."

She raised her eyebrows at the audacity of his words. "Just so you know, I wouldn't touch you to kill you. I'd have a house elf shave you, or pay some random guy off the street."

He shivered. "Alright, alright!"

She sighed, lowering her wand. "If you like her, what's the problem?" He didn't answer, but she thought she knew what it was. "Your parents?"

"You have no idea."

"But they're housebound and you'll be finished rehabilitation in no time, if you could just work on your attitude. You can then marry anyone you want."

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about marriage?" This conversation was creeping him out, on so many levels.

"Oh you're such a pig Malfoy." She sighed. "If you really think that being with someone your parents approve of is more important than how you feel about Hermione, then you're every bit the arrogant, selfish _Death Eater_ many people still think you are."

She spun on her heels and re-entered the joke shop.

Draco stood stunned, reeling from her words, and then glanced behind him. His escorts had heard every word! There was only one thing that would satiate him now, and Granger was _not_ going to like it. If she hadn't stopped him and wanted to hear all about his _feelings_, he'd have fucked every which way and gotten her out of his system by now. And if she hadn't taken time off, he wouldn't have had to come down here and ended up in this spectacle. This was all Granger's fault. And even if it meant the death of him, he was going to march over to her home and demand she come back to work!

X X X

It was late, Hermione was tired, and when the knock came on her apartment door, she did not want to answer it. _Who_ would be coming to her place this late at night anyway? So, Hermione climbed into bed, grateful that she had already turned off all the lights and snuggled her bed sheets. She loved the smell and feel of newly cleaned sheets when first climbing into bed. Wearing only her usual choice of matching satin pyjama top and shorts, she loved the feel of the cotton rubbing against her bare skin. Okay, so she was weird this way, but really, it was extremely sensual to her.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when the vulgar person on the other side of her door refused to go away. The knocking grew louder and after a particularly heavy bang against the wood, a drawling voice made Hermione groan.

"Granger! I know you're in there! Open up!"

She wasn't even aware that Draco Malfoy knew where she lived, let alone how to get here. This was a Muggle apartment, after all. Sighing, she sat up, swung her legs over the side of her bed, and searched the room with her eyes for the silk gown she remembered should be nearby. There was no way she was going to the door looking like _this_! It took her a moment to spot it and grumbling inaudibly, she tied the dressing gown around herself and strode over to her apartment door.

Draco clenched his fists and moved to rap on the wood again when the irate Muggle born swung the door open angrily.

"What the _hell_ Malfoy?" She growled.

It was an extremely indecent hour, so she made a note not to raise her voice and piss off the neighbours. Standing in front of her, shadowed by the sleepless escorts, he had had every intention of yelling at _her_, demanding a reasonable excuse as to why she had left him at the ministry all on his own, and then decided against it. It sounded rather desperate. And Draco Malfoy was not desperate! He was admired, envied, and coveted. _That_ fact it seemed, had not occurred to the head of the Department of Interdepartmental Cooperation. It was so obvious to _him_ after all. The Malfoy name had received a blow, but it still counted for _something_… right?

But what was he going to say to Hermione now?

"Spit it out Malfoy," she said warningly. "You've got five seconds to start talking, or I'm going to slam the door in your face."

Hermione cursed herself for not bringing her wand to the door. He looked so _hot_, standing there with a flustered look on his face, his lean body clearly outlined in those dark clothes of his. He had dressed down, not wearing a suit or robes of any kind. She wanted to ruffle his hair and pull him into a deep, throaty kiss, but stood her ground, fighting the urges he was invoking in her… _again_.

"I need something strong to drink," he said, pushing past her into her apartment.

Hermione sighed. "Stay out here," she told the escorts and added, "I can handle myself," when they looked ready to argue the point.

She closed the door and turned in time to watch Draco disappear into her kitchen. Mildly panicked, she raced in after him. What was he _doing_?

"You need to get some real food," he said, closing a cupboard and moving over to the fridge warily. "There are only Muggle things in your cupboards."

"They do me just fine. And I thought you wanted something to _drink_?" she snapped, and then remembered he was in here uninvited. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

He glanced at her, taking in what she was wearing, and Hermione was glad she'd thought to cover up. The last thing she wanted right now was for him to see what was underneath her dressing gown. Draco ignored her question to raid her fridge, but she didn't have any alcohol in her apartment. When she decided to drink, she always went _out_.

"Well?" She asked, furious. "Answer the question."

"We need to talk," he said, "about what happened in your office."

"Nothing happened," she said. "Now, if you would kindly _leave_, I can go back to bed."

Wrong thing to say.

"Good," he said, smirking. "I'm _bushed_."

"No, wait!"

He swept past her, but instead of chasing him down, she retrieved her wand. He made her feel vulnerable enough when the hour was decent and she was fully clothed, but now? It was time to put an end to this. He couldn't just come in and take over her apartment! They weren't lovers. They weren't even friends! Hermione found him already lying against the pillows when she returned and he merely smirked at the wand in her hand. No threats were necessary.

"So curse me Granger," he said. "But you're going to listen to what I have to say."

He had called her bluff. She couldn't bring herself to raise her wand. She stood still, glaring at that smug expression, her eyes darting over his body and widening as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head.

"What are you _doing_?" She asked, thunderstruck, but glaring at his abs instead of his face.

"Calm down Hermione," he said softly. "I just prefer to go to bed naked."

That did it. She raised her wand at him threateningly. "Malfoy, if you remove one more article of clothing, I really _will_ curse you."

He chuckled. "Fine, I guess I can stop for now."

'_For now?' _This was getting more insane every second.

"Get out," she said breathlessly.

He shook his head. "Not until you listen to why I'm here."

"Then spit it out."

He continued to shake his head, but now smirked at her, domineeringly. He patted the bed. "Come over here first. I won't bite, I promise."

Hermione groaned. "Why?"

"I'm not leaving until you do."

She let out a frustrated groan and slid onto the bed, but kept her distance from him. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Not this again. I already told you what I want Malfoy. I won't –"

He cut her off by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her over to him. She let out a small yelp as he forced his lips down onto hers. The kiss was a surprise, but she didn't understand why. After all, they were attracted to each other, they both knew this; and they both knew he was a horny _git_. She let her wand drop out of her hand as Draco pulled her closer, pressing her against his bare chest as he lay back. The momentum pushed her on top of him, straddling his laps, and Draco flipped her onto her back. _He_ was in control, dammit!

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned into his mouth, trembling at the feel of his well toned body pressing against her. She ran her hands through his hair like she had wanted to earlier, and gripped the strands tightly, pressing him to her harder. She couldn't help herself. The deeper they pushed the kiss, the more she wanted him! Draco's hands found their way to the tie on her dressing gown, and it was unceremoniously tossed aside.

He loved what she was wearing underneath. Sure, it wasn't lace lingerie, but it could be pulled off, just as easily. He continued to kiss her, his hand unbuttoning her top and his heart racing in anticipation of cupping her breasts. No-one had _ever_ made him feel this way!

Draco had initially decided to come here in an effort to fix his life by demanding that Granger go back to work on passing his rehabilitation so that he could start getting on with his life. But at the sight of her in her doorway looking furious, made him want to throw her down on her bed instead. Merlin, she was so hot!

He wondered for a moment, from her trembling and the way she blushed once his hands were able to fondle her breasts without hindrance if she was a virgin. She had dated Weasley for awhile after they'd left Hogwarts, so Draco assumed _something_ had happened between them. Still, the flush of her skin and the way she hesitated to moan her delight made him wonder.

He was kissing her jaw line now, trailing his tongue down toward her throat with every intention of suckling those perky nipples of hers. It was the perfect moment for her to lose her virginity. But again, Hermione didn't want to go all the way.

'_What the __hell__ is the matter with me?' _She thought ravenously.

She lifted Draco's head to look at her, smiling at the pleasure on his face. "I still need to hear you say you love me Draco. Without it, you can only distract me for so long. I _need_ it."

He swallowed heavily, realising this wasn't going anywhere, _again_. "Can I stay a little while anyway?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled, accepting his soft kisses. Okay, if he proved himself and earned back the respect he had so carelessly taken for granted all his life, there was definitely hope for this to go further. _Much_ further.

X X X

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint if you were hoping for lemon. There's still the issue of them getting it on in her office. Remember the very first scene in chapter 1? Continuity is very important to me. That said, it isn't far away. Perhaps next chapter…**

**Spread the love by reviewing! It's contagious. ;)**


	6. The Art Of Love

**Author's Notes: So… it's been a while since I updated this fic, and it's now officially the last chapter. But the good news? Lemon, yum!  
>Forbidden Love has run its course, as there are no more barriers for Draco and Hermione. I'm sorry I've decided to end this without fair warning, it wasn't my intention, but after re-reading and going over in my head what my plans for this story were, I realised I had already covered all my bases.<br>With that said, please R&R. And to those who have favourited this story put it on story alert or just read and moved on, PLEASE REVIEW! There is no more after this one, and I would appreciate any final thoughts you might have on it.  
>And without further delay, please enjoy!<strong>

Chapter Six. The Art Of Love.

_I know you want me so bad, I know you are working me over_

_I hope you're ready for the ride of your life; it's now or never_

_There is no inhibition in your eyes, and there is no fear in me_

_This is what we wanted all along, and where we're meant to be_

–

Hermione Granger woke up early, but there were no strong arms encircling her. She was alone in the bed she had just shared with Draco Malfoy. At first this frustrated her, then the anger built up inside her as she realised he was nowhere in the apartment, and she sat up, upset at the way he had just left without a word. She had refrained from sleeping with him, _again_. Was this why he had left? Had she become a lost cause to him? Hermione took a deep breath.

'_Stop your whining Granger,' _she thought to herself, and realised too late that she sounded like Draco in her head.

She groaned, climbed out of bed, showered and used the Floo Network she'd had set up in her apartment to get to the ministry. She had told the minister for magic that she needed a few days off, but Draco was asking for it. She contemplated the types of curses, hexes and every paralysing spell she knew as she made her way to her office. A few ministry officials waved to her and she ignored them, the darkness in her aura making her dangerous.

But the moment she entered her office and caught that blonde _smirking_ at her, she sighed deeply. Where had her anger gone? In an attempt to resurrect that feeling, she pulled out her wand and waved it at him as his smirk faded. A particularly heavy book materialised above his head but Draco moved quickly to dodge it. Not realising that she wasn't alone with the object of her anger, Hermione waved her wand again.

He grunted. "Oi Granger, stop it!"

"You really should," a soft feminine voice came from behind Hermione's desk.

Ginny Weasley was smiling at them, loving the banter. She could see the sexual tension between them now. She made a mental note to make sure that when she eventually married Harry Potter that it would be a _double_ wedding. She didn't care what Draco or his parents said; it was _going to happen_!

"Ginny, what are _you_ doing here?"

Hermione's red headed best friend grinned even wider now, completely lost to the humour of the situation.

"Oh, I told Harry that you were falling in love with Draco Malfoy and he insisted I come down here and knock some sense into the two of you."

She was joking of course. Hermione had made her _promise_ not to say anything about this to anyone. Draco of course, did not know this. He paled.

"You did?"

Ginny laughed. "No Malfoy, I didn't. But your reaction was priceless."

She stood up and walked over to Hermione, who was still standing just in the doorway to her office.

"You two behave now. Don't have sex in the office."

Hermione turned red, but Draco just looked annoyed.

"Wait," he said, and Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you _really_ come down here?" He asked.

She sighed. "I wanted to see the sexual tension between you two before you were rehabilitated."

"Huh?"

"Didn't Hermione tell you? One of the things she did when taking time off was the paperwork for approving your rehabilitation."

Hermione groaned. "I wasn't going to tell him that just yet."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "You were going to make me suffer for a while longer, unnecessarily?"

The brunette nodded her head. The slight smirk on his face made her angry all of a sudden and Ginny watched with fascination as Hermione raised her wand again. This time Draco couldn't get out of the way fast enough. A particularly large scroll fell off the shelf above his head and fell onto him, hard.

While the Muggleborn just stood there, fuming, Ginny moved toward Draco to make sure he was still alive.

She sighed. "He'll be fine."

"Until he wakes up, then I'm just going to hit him all over again."

"You might want to consider forgoing that," Ginny said, worried about that double wedding she was picturing in her head.

"Why?"

"Because you love him."

Truer words were never spoken. Hermione sighed, relenting. "I wonder if he'll still think I'm so attractive when he wakes up."

Ginny just shrugged at her. "You did hit him a bit hard."

X X X **(several days later)**

It was getting late, and Hermione was debating heading home, having finished with all the paperwork on the latest crusade Harry Potter had gotten her into. Really, just because she was good at getting results and had perfect management skills did _not_ mean that the "chosen one" could rope her into every aspect of his campaigns! She sighed. But he succeeded every time because she more often than not agreed with what he was doing. He wanted to stop the wrong people from going to Azkaban. He wanted to stop the warden from stopping the right people from being released. He wanted this, he wanted that; he was also lucky he was her friend, because she would have _killed_ him by now, "chosen one" or not.

She packed up the paperwork she was intending on taking home, placed the bag on her desk as she went over any last minute details to consider before using the Floo Network to get home faster (the minister had allowed her this luxury because she'd been staying back late these last couple of days). Hermione was stunned to hear the knock on her door. Was she not the only one working late?

"Come in!" She called.

A particularly _gorgeous_ blonde sauntered into her office, his face impassive however. Hermione glanced behind Draco, not used to not seeing the two escorts behind him.

"You've lost your detail," she said simply.

Of course, she knew this already. She was the one who had released him from his status and declared Draco Malfoy rehabilitated. He smirked at her and brandished a wand. She had to admit, he looked exceptionally happy about being allowed to do magic now.

"Ebony with a cockatrice feather," he said, and lifted his head smugly. "Ten and a half inches."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Ten and a half? You _wish_." She couldn't resist the jab at him.

Draco was surprised at her innuendo, and a little proud, not to mention _annoyed_. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

She rolled her eyes at him this time. "It's late, Malfoy, why don't you go home and show your parents what an exceptionally _good_ boy the ministry thinks you are now."

He grunted. "They'd be in bed by now."

It was almost midnight, and the only people still in the ministry were those who had fallen asleep at their desks (for whatever reason – they probably had no-one to go home to, or _wish_ they didn't).

"And besides," Draco closed her door, ignoring the frustrated look on her face, "I really want to show _you_ how good I am."

"Oh, not this again!"

"No," he said. "This is not like before."

She looked at him questioningly and he indicated to his wand. Hermione shook her head. "You _wouldn't_!"

Draco strode over to her, but try as she might, she couldn't muster the desire to step away from him. He smiled his devilish smile, his eyes raking her body. "Oh yes, I _would_. But first I'm here to give you something better."

"Better?" She couldn't help the curiosity. What did Draco Malfoy consider better than sex?

He lifted his free hand to her face and stared into her eyes seriously. "I want to tell you that I love you."

Hermione Granger did a double take. Draco Malfoy had just admitted that he loved her!

'_Maybe Ginny was right,' _she thought, _'maybe I did hit him a tad too hard after all.'_

He was clearly off his rocker! Still, the idea that he _did_ love her was too appealing a possibility to pass up. She smiled slightly, her expression giving away however, that she didn't entirely believe him.

"Prove it," she whispered.

"What the _hell_, Hermione, how exactly am I supposed to do _that_?"

'_Wow, he used my given name!' _She couldn't resist teasing him though.

"Well, for starters, you could apologise for being a jerk," she snapped, a little more harshly than she'd intended.

He frowned, remembering that she had hit him over the head. Back at Hogwarts, she would have slapped him, or punched him, but these days she would use magic to throw large objects at him. What a difference living in the real world made, huh?

"I'm sorry," he said. "Forgive me?"

He pulled a face when she smirked at him, looking so adorable and sounding so _unlike_ himself. Hermione pulled him toward her and he pressed her up against the fake window of her office as they kissed each other aggressively.

Finally, she was ready to move on with him, to give him _exactly_ what he wanted. He knew she was a virgin, and this fact made him hard as she invited his hands to wander her body. She wasn't trembling, just enjoying his touch and the moans they both were making. They made out for awhile until his lips started trailing down her exposed neck and he bit her, leaving his mark on her skin before moving back to her mouth.

Draco Malfoy had her right where he wanted her. Hermione Granger, in all her protests and verbal attacks on his character could also no longer deny their attraction. He was exploring underneath her clothes with his hands, kissing her passionately as his body pressed up against hers. They both wanted this, so there was no reason to put it off any longer.

She moaned into his mouth, gripping him fiercely as his right hand caressed her left breast, his other hand heading south. Approaching her knickers, his fingers slid under the cotton material; the arousing massage a far greater pleasure than she would have imagined possible.

As he probed her and prepared her for the penetration, she lost herself in his arms, in those dazzling eyes, and could not imagine a better person to lose her virginity to.

She forgot her hatred for this arrogant man, and pushed aside any lingering resentment for his past transgressions. In her ecstasy and uncontrollable pleasure, he had already been forgiven. Those events that had led to this instance, this beautiful moment, they were what stayed with her. How had she found herself in this embrace, the road to this undying love, this inconceivable yearning?

She gripped him tighter, shifting against her office desk to give him a better angle on her.

Well, it had really begun here, in this very office...

But remembering where they were, Hermione pulled away. He groaned.

"You're giving me an aneurism," he stated so seriously that she giggled.

"And you, Draco Malfoy, are not getting laid _here_, in my office."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Then where?"

"I had the Floo Network here at the ministry connected to the one in my apartment."

"Naughty," he grinned. "You broke the rules. I approve."

Before Hermione could react, he grabbed her hand and led her out of her office. She managed to grab a hold of her bag and wand before being propelled into the Floo Hallway, where the chimneys with the network connected once required, let's just say a less _attractive_ way of arriving in the ministry. They took turns, Hermione going first, and once Draco appeared in her apartment, she squealed, having been lifted off her feet and carried over to her bed. She was so shocked by this behaviour that she didn't register at first that Draco was kissing her again.

She let his hands disrobe her, lying backward on her bed and staring at the ceiling. He deliberately brushed her skin, loving the way she now trembled under his touch. So much for the self control she'd had in her office. But this was a much better place to lose her virginity, and she was glad she had waited until now. It felt so right that it would be here, and with Draco.

'_Only a year ago I would've hexed anyone who had suggested this might happen,' _she thought to herself.

Draco stared down at her, taking in the creamy texture of her skin, the smooth but firm _curves_ of her breasts, and the shape of her womanhood. She blushed up at him and he grinned. He took his shirt off and leant forward to kiss her as she helped him unbuckle his pants. They slid off of him and he tugged on his boxers, not caring where they landed when he tossed them unceremoniously aside.

He continued to kiss his luscious brunette, trailing her jaw with his mouth, kissing and licking the salty skin as he made his way toward her throat. She moaned, holding onto him as he bit her. He had done this in her office, but harder this time. She ignored the pain, but knew that come morning there would be a number of hickeys on her skin she needed to hide. This was his idea of marking his territory. She was his now.

Draco was equally violent with her breasts, nibbling her buds and making her gasp in pain as he squeezed the skin. He was enjoying all her sounds, eliciting them as they made his dick jump to attention, so he kept it up. He smirked at that thought.

Hermione parted her legs as he moved to her stomach, pausing to roll his tongue in her belly button, his hands now on her sides, moving down as his mouth explored her body. She gripped his hair tightly and he groaned at the tension on his scalp. This was fast becoming a competition on who could cause the other the most pain, without going overboard. So he complied by biting down on her bikini line. His right hand held her firmly down, pressed flat against her stomach as she bucked at the pain.

He licked along the sensitive flesh and moved quickly to her clit, slowing to an almost standstill as he teased her. His right hand moved from her stomach and he parted her legs further, dipping his head between her luscious thighs. Draco opened his mouth over the length of her folds, drinking in her juices, and then cocked his head. His tongue thrust in so fast she cried out, surprised. The sound of her half-scream made him throb painfully and he used his left hand to ease his muscle for a moment. The pain had been incredibly distracting.

Draco took his time with his ministrations, making Hermione come twice before planting his lips firmly on hers again. He moved her hand to his dick, needing more release before he penetrated her, and was pleasantly surprised at how _well_ she was making him stiff. She was a virgin, he had figured that out, but the way she stroked him made him think she did this professionally. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned, breaking their kiss.

"Fuck, Hermione…"

She giggled, but didn't say anything. He stopped her before he could come, moved to hold himself upright, his arms on either side of her waist, and stared down at her.

"Hermione I…" He swallowed heavily. "I love you."

She smiled. "You had better."

He grinned and crashed his lips down onto hers. She lifted her creamy legs up, bent at the knees as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his erection against her belly and moaned into his mouth, excited. He was done fingering her, tasting her and even teasing them _both_. Draco gripped her as he whispered.

"This is going to hurt."

She nodded and just held onto him tighter, forcing herself to relax. He shifted above her, the tip of his dick brushing her entrance. Even the slight touch of his bulbous muscle was enough to send a violent tremble through her body. He tested the waters, inserting himself partway, pulling out as she gasped into his mouth, and plunging in again. Finally, she bit his bottom lip as he sheathed himself to the hilt, breaking through her hymen in one swift move. She cried out, half-screaming in pain. He took care not to push too hard however, and stilled himself for a moment, to allow her time to adjust to his size. When she groaned, he started to move again, taking it _achingly_ slow, the abrasions moistening her eyes.

He kissed her tears and held an arm under her back to pull her up slightly. She groaned again, which Draco correctly interpreted and began thrusting harder, pounding her faster. He had no intention of coming early, so kept the pace steady and pressed his forehead to hers, staring into those gorgeous, chocolate eyes of hers.

Hermione was surprised at the strength of her reaction to having Draco move inside of her. She licked her lips, her arms around his waist, and her nails running along his spine. She didn't want to draw blood on him, but he slammed down onto her at the same time her hips bucked up to meet him and she dug her nails into him involuntarily. Her pain was over, replaced by pleasure and a whirlwind dizziness that reminded her of the first time she had successfully apparated. But Draco grimaced slightly as she hurt him.

She swallowed her apology, remembering the initial pain of his penetration. He could handle it.

She gave into the pleasure, letting her mind go blank as she focused on what her body was screaming at her. Her walls clenched tighter and Draco lowered his head to her shoulders, moaning and heavy breathing her name into her ear. He was so turned on by her sounds, and the warmth of his breath on her ear was sending her over the edge.

When he started to move faster, he could feel himself ready to burst. Hermione's stomach twisted into a knot and she pulled him tighter, pressing his toned chest against her breasts, as though attempting to squeeze the life out of him. He moved his head again and groaned into her ear.

"I'm coming."

He wanted her to come with him and she nodded, understanding. It felt so natural as she lifted her legs unnaturally high to give him a deeper plunge on his last thrusts, pushing him to depths he had not experienced before. Hermione was so tight, so _welcoming_, he wondered how he had resisted her until now.

"Fuck…"

They both swore at the same time, a heat worming its way through them both as he collapsed onto her, both of them exhausted. This was worth the banter they had endured for days.

Hermione lifted Draco's head to look into those gorgeous eyes. She smiled at the love in those soft blue eyes. She couldn't fathom why she had made him wait for this. She wanted her first time to be with someone she truly loved, but also with someone who truly loved _her_ as well. Ron was never that person, _ever_. She smirked at Draco.

"Well now," she said cheekily.

She was still having trouble breathing as the gorgeous man twitched, still inside of her and clearly getting turned on by the renewed cheek on her face. She grabbed him and flipped him onto his back.

"Shall we go again?"

X X X

**A/N: And there we have it. All done. It was shorter than chapter 5, but this felt right. It ended nicely, yes?**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's taken the time to review or just alerted or favourited this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks again! ^_^  
>Spread the love by reviewing! It's contagious. ;)<strong>


End file.
